To Love a Master and an Apprentice
by Nashira Jade
Summary: This story is about a Princess who is taken to the Jedi acadamy to learn the ways of the Force!


To love a Master

and

an Apprentice

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything pertaining to it. The quote made by Master Yoda at the end of the story does not belong to me either it belongs to the writer of the Jedi Aprentice book: Rising Force.

A long time ago on the city-planet of Coruscant, a young girl by the name of Nashira Jade stood in the center dome of the Jedi Temple. The dome housed the Jedi Council. She had just finished her testing to become a Jedi and was waiting on her new master to arrive. Her hands were trembling with excitement and she messed with her dark blonde curls, placing a couple strands behind her ears. She had come from the planet of Hapes. She was the Princess of the 63 worlds in that cluster. Her style of fashion was somewhat exotic, hues of blues, greens and purples.

The door opened with a light whooshing sound and entered a man in a dark brown cloak and tan tunic. He had shoulder length black hair and the most beautiful green eyes. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her knees began to go weak.

"You're new master, this is." Yoda spoke

Nashira was still in a trance taking in this mysterious Jedi figure.

"Miss Jade!." A gruff voice called out. It was the voice of Jedi Master Ploo Koon. "This is your new master. Master Rayune."

Nashira snapped out of her reverie and sheepishly smiled.

"Hi, I'm Nashira Jade, Princess of Hapes. I hope you don't expect me to wear these terrible robes. They take away from my beauty."She said.

"What else to wear, have you?" Yoda asked.

Nashira turned back to Yoda.

"Nothing but......" She started

"Then wear Jedi robes, you shall" Yoda sternly interrupted

"Come, let me show you to your quarters and robes shall be sent to you later" Master Rayune beckoned her.

Nashira stomped out in angry defeat. She followed slowly behind her master down the long windowless, gray hallways until they got to their room. The door opened with a whoosh and they both walked in.

"You shall sleep here, Miss Jade." Rayune pointed to one of the cots.

"That's Your Highness to you and I am not sleeping on that. Back on Hapes we slept on better things than that." Nashira whined

"Well, we're not on Hapes Nashira so I suggest you do as your told and hold your fiery tongue. It's apparent you have forgotten this isn't your palace and I am not one of your slaves! I am your Jedi Master and you'll do as I say. I will not have a spoiled brat for an apprentice and you will learn discipline." Master Rayune

said a little loudly.

Tears started to roll from Nashira's eyes. No one's ever called her a spoiled brat before. Nashira walked out of her room and pushed passed the boy who was bringing her robes to her room. She walked down the hall with tears blinding her eyes. Suddenly, she runs into someone and falls to the floor. This made the Princess even more angrier. She was on the verge of exploding. Then, the soft but strong voice of a young Jedi about her age said

"Miss are you ok?"

Nashira wiped the tears from her eyes and reached for his hand and got up. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Y-yes I'm fine." she said her voice shaking a little.

The boy had ginger blonde hair and apple green eyes and a braid signifying a Jedi apprentice. He was very nice looking, she couldn't deny him that.

"I'm Obi-wan Kenobi." He said extending his hand

"Princess Nashira Jade of the Hapes cluster." She said walking on by him.

"Well forgive me your highness but the only titles that are worth anything around here are Master and Apprentice." He told her.

"Whatever." She said coldly

Nashira kept walking not caring where she was going. She suddenly found herself in a room with a huge garden. There was no roof. Obi-Wan entered with her.

"Who's your master?" he asked

"The meanest master in this whole Temple, Master Rayune." She responded with a little agitation.

"He's not mean, he's just strict. He'll eventually grow on you. One day you'll grow to love and respect him." Obi-Wan told her.

Nashira rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, that'll be the day."she said. "On a lighter note, who built this garden anyway?"

"Jedi Masters generations before you and I." Obi-wan responded "they built this entire garden"

"And they've lasted this long? This place reminds me of the gardens on Hapes." Nashira told him.

Obi-Wan nodded. "We have a library." he said

"I don't like to read much, I'd really prefer the stillness of the garden." Nashira told him looking into his eyes.

Nashira resisted the urge to kiss him in fear that he doesn't feel the same way about her. Obi-Wan thought she was pretty but she was arrogant and he didn't exactly like the Princess type.

Master Narek Rayune walked briskly down the hall with another Jedi Master,

Qui-Gon Jinn. He was Obi-Wan's Master. He was an aging Jedi with a kind of stocky but strong build. He was wise in his age, trusting only on his feelings of the "Living Force". That is the very reason he wasn't on the Jedi Council. Both of them stopped in front of the door to the garden and waited for it to open. Once it opened, there stood Nashira and Obi-Wan.

"Nashira I know you are new here but Obi-Wan you know better than to be alone with a female Jedi in the Temple. It's against the rules. If Master Yoda caught you, you'd both be in trouble. Especially you Obi-Wan since you know the rules." Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan bowed his head "Yes Masta."

"Come, let's go. I think Master Narek and Nashira need some time." Qui-Gon said waving his padawan to follow him out.

As soon as the door whooshed shut that's when the chastising began.

"Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you almost got Obi-Wan in. He could have been thrown out of the temple for that!" Narek yelled

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I didn't know." Nashira said softly

"Get back to the room and get your robes on, see Kinera and let her put the padawan braid in your hair and we'll get started on training." Narek said letting anger radiate from his words.

"yes master." Nashira said trying not to cry.

Narek walked out before her and led the way to the room and waited on her to change. Then they walked down to Kinera and let her braid Nashira's hair.

They walked down the hall in silence to the training arena. The door to the arena slowly creaked open and Narek walked in followed by Nashira. He hung his robe on one of the hooks on the wall and grabbed two sticks about a meter long and six inches thick. He tossed one to Nashira, she dropped it clumsily. She picked it up.

This is going to take a lot of work..... Narek thought.

"You don't expect to fight with your robe on do you?" He asked.

"Well no."Nashira said taking it off. "Why do you constantly yell at me?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't had the best of days. Forgive me." He said.

Nashira nodded. Narek instructed her for a couple of hours in the using of a lightsabre and then quit as he hit her kind of hard in the leg for the final lesson of lightsabre combat.

"Ouch." Nashira cried as she bent to one knee and rubbed her leg.

"you all right?" Narek asked

Nashira nodded and got up. Her hair was matted from the sweat and it dripped on her face.

"Not bad for a Princess. you did well for your first time."He commented

"Well in the Hapes Cluster sometimes you have to learn to defend yourself and I had to do a lot of it before I decided to become a Jedi." Nashira responded.

Narek and Nashira walked back to their room. Nashira gazed at her Master. To her he looked so good when he was sweaty.

Oh Force! Nashira stop, he's your Jedi Master. She thought scolding herself.

Once they got back to their room Nashira took her shower first. She got out, dried off, brushed her hair and let the curls dry into it. Another robe was brought to her while she was in the shower. It looked different, kind of like an evening type Jedi robe. She got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. This Jedi robe was less itchy than the one before. Master Rayune got in there next. He stood in there a while and let the stresses of the day wash away with the water down the drain. Then he heard a voice.

"Master Rayune?" Nashira called.

He let out a deep sigh. "Yes."

"Is it ok if I go to the room with the garden?" She asked

"Do you know how to get there?" Narek asked

"Yes, I have a photographic memory." Nashira called back.

"All right then, be back here in two hours. No later." He answered

Nashira walked out the door and made her way down the long, winding hall to the garden room and entered. She was told the room was built without a roof so the sun could shine in and help the exotic flowers grow. The soft breeze blew through her wet hair and sent a chill down her spine. She sat on one of the benches that looked like it was shipped from the planet Bakura or Endor. Nashira could feel her muscles starting to ache. She looked at the stars and started thinking about the two most gorgeous men she encountered that day. Narek Rayune and Obi-Wan Kenobi. The door opened with a whoosh but Nashira took no notice of it. Jedi Master Yoda slowly walked in, his walking stick clicked and clacked on the floor. He knew what she was thinking. He knew she thought about Narek and Obi-Wan.

Yoda came up and stood beside her.

"Study the stars you may, Nashira Jade. Tell you what you need, will they?" He asked her.

Nashira looked down and smiled "They might."

Maybe Master Yoda was right. Would the stars really tell me what I need to know? Will they lead my love struck heart to the path it needs to take? Nashira thought as she gazed at the stars some more.

FIN (end)


End file.
